


The More They Stay the Same

by triste



Series: The one where Victor is ridiculous and Yurio saves the day a lot [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone cries a lot, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Yurio Saves the Day Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: “You really need to call Victor. He’s convinced you’re trying to get a divorce.”“How on earth did he manage to reach that conclusion?” Yuuri asks in disbelief.“I dunno, maybe because you’re holed up here instead of fucking *talking* to him.” Yurio makes a face. “Also, he says he’s going bald from stress. He measures his hairline at least fifteen times a day to see how much it’s receding. The rest of the time he spends googling stuff like ‘why doesn’t my husband love me anymore’ and ‘am I dying or am I just sad’.”





	

Title: The More They Stay the Same  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Victor/Yuuri  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I somehow managed to churn out 3000 words of fic and 3000 words of college paper in less than two days. I don't think I'll ever manage to be so productive again. I'm also pretty sure this is like ten times more coherent than what I'll be submitting to my tutor.

This is a sort of sequel to [Later Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9123352) since there actually seemed to be a demand for more omegaverse stuff, but it also kind of works as a standalone fic too. Either way, enjoy!

Last but not least, I dedicate this fic to [nopenotara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara) for putting up with my ridiculousness on Tumblr and to [darthvaderregionalmanagerdarthvader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalmanagerdarthvader) for sending me all those freaking awesome comments and PMs. You guys are amazing. <3

~~

Victor is usually the fussy one when it comes to home décor. He likes to have multiples of everything (lamps especially) and all of it arranged *just so*. Yuuri tends to go along with his ridiculousness for the most part, except for when he wakes up one morning and randomly declares it’s time to remodel their apartment.

He insists on repainting the walls (twice, and in different colours), and he’s tempted to do it a third time until Victor manages to shift his attention to other, more important things. Sadly, it goes on the floor and not on sex, and Victor complains the whole time they spend varnishing. 

It’s actually kind of worth the effort, not that Victor gets long to admire his handiwork, because Yuuri frowns down at it unhappily, bothered by the shininess for some reason.

“Carpet,” he decides. “I want carpet.”

Victor hires someone else to get that job done, but there’s no escape when Yuuri gets a burning desire to rearrange the furniture. Victor spends all afternoon dragging, shoving and finally begging for mercy.

He actually cries when Yuuri makes him put it back to where it was, but Yuuri doesn’t care. He’s restless and unsatisfied. He buys cushions, too, lots of them, because he’s got a yearning for soft things now, apparently.

“What the fuck happened to your house?” Yurio asks when he comes to visit.

“Yuuri’s gone insane,” Victor sobs. “Please help me.”

He’s also ordered a new sofa, which Yurio gets roped into finding a place for.

“How many of these things you do actually need, for god’s sake? You can only fit your idiot ass on one at a time, surely.”

“Well,” says Victor, ticking a mental list off his fingers, “there’s one to look nice on its own, one for both of us to use, one for Yuuri to use when we’re fighting and he refuses to talk to me, one for Makkachin...”

Yuuri thankfully interrupts with refreshments, but Yurio has no time to drink any of them because Yuuri is busy fussing over him.

“You’re getting so tall,” he says fondly, petting Yurio’s hair and face.

 _WHAT IS HE DOING???_ Yurio silently screams over Yuuri’s shoulder.

 _I DON’T KNOW!!!_ Victor broadcasts back.

So he takes Yuuri to someone who might, and spends fifteen minutes straight describing his recent behaviour in excruciating detail. 

“I’m worried,” he says. “I’ve never seen him so bad before. I honestly have no idea how to fix this.”

The woman sitting opposite just sighs. “Sir, I’m pretty sure this is going to be a job for an obstetrician and not a psychiatrist.”

Her suggestion doesn’t sink in right away, but when it does, Victor positively ascends at the implication Yuuri isn’t deranged after all, just pregnant, and he’s yet to join the rest of mankind back on planet earth when they board their flight to Japan to announce the news in person.

He keeps fretting about the potential harm of Yuuri flying in his condition, which Yuuri would find annoying if only he weren’t feeling so emotionally detached.

“I’m sure the baby will be fine,” he says tiredly. “It’s nothing more than a clump of cells at this stage, anyway.”

“How can you talk about our child like that?!” Victor gasps. 

Yuuri tunes him out by shoving in his ear buds and cranking up the volume.

There’s a lot of crying once they arrive at his family’s inn (none of it by him, surprisingly), with Minako the main culprit.

“I’m so happy for you,” she gushes, which sets Victor off too, and Yuuri is very tempted to sneak away for some much-needed peace and quiet.

The triplets aren’t done pestering him yet though, and while Yuuko at least tries to get them under control, it still doesn’t prevent her from regarding Yuuri with misty-eyed nostalgia.

“I wonder if you’ll get any weird cravings like I did. I ate way too much when I was expecting.”

“That’s nothing new for Yuuri,” jokes Takeshi, and it’s weird how it feels like the three of them are suddenly back in grade school again even though they’re not that far off 30. “He always eats like he’s putting away for two. Right, big momma?”

Yuuri looms into his personal space to say, very quietly and very menacingly, “Please don’t provoke me, Nishigori, I’m in a delicate state of mind right now, and by the way, I’m pretty sure there’s a law in Russia that exempts pregnant people from being charged for grievous bodily harm, so try not to do anything I might not like.”

Takeshi gives a cowed nod of acquiescence. It’s the response of a man who has yet to recover from the trauma of his own wife’s antenatal savagery.

Yuuri allows him space to breathe again, although he continues to side eye Takeshi balefully from time to time (he hasn’t even been comfort eating that much lately, okay???).

Mari casually attaches one of the HANDLE WITH CARE stickers to his sleeve that their mom puts on boxes of perishable goods she mails to him and Victor. He’d probably be better off getting it tattooed onto his forehead.

She jerks a thumb toward the exit in understanding, and Yuuri slips away gratefully. It’s a good thing he does too because Victor has just discovered the existence of kira-kira names, and Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ready to field questions about what they’re going to call their firstborn.

His anxiety is kicking in again as he makes his way to his old room on autopilot. His parents kept it as he left it, complete with all the posters of Victor that the man himself unearthed years ago, to Yuuri’s mortification, and insisted on signing every single one in silver pen.

“Maybe we could charge people to come on a pilgrimage here,” Yuuri remembers his father suggesting, never missing a beat at the chance to make a quick buck, but Yuuri had demanded his embarrassing idol shrine remain off limits to the general public.

It’s been a long time now since he’s come back, but he can tell his mother still comes in to clean and change the furnishings frequently. His desk and shelves are free from dust, and the sheets smell fresh and inviting when he perches on the edge of his old bed.

It looks so small, is the first thought that enters his head, remembering the king sized version he shares with Victor in their apartment. He almost can’t believe he used to sleep in here. Needs more cushions, is his second thought, but there’s nothing for him to nest with, and that makes him feel unsettled all over again, because this place doesn’t feel like home anymore. 

Mari is waiting outside for him on the veranda. She doesn’t say anything, but Yuuri doesn’t need her to. He’s glad. She’s one of the few people who just *gets* him when he’s being like this.

It doesn’t mean she can’t occupy her mouth with other things than words, though, reaching unconsciously for a cigarette before casting a glance in his direction and thinking better of it before she can light up.

“You should probably tell Victor to calm down before you get really upset and say something you’ll regret,” she advises, returning the unopened pack to her pocket. “Seriously, just talk to each other more. You’ll both be happier if you do.”

Yuuri touches a hand to his stomach absently. “It still doesn’t feel real yet, I guess.”  


Mari gives him a reassuring pat on the head. “It will do once you start puking your guts into the toilet bowl every morning. Maybe that’ll take the shine off some for your fool of a husband.”

(Spoiler alert: It doesn’t.)

~~

Yuuri starts gaining weight sooner than he’d like, and the sensation of a too tight waistband is depressingly familiar. He refuses to buy any new clothes at first, nor does he tell Victor that he needs to. His track pants still fit at least, although even they won’t accommodate his midsection forever.

His body gradually changes in other ways too, like how his nipples grow tender and swollen to the point where the drag of his tee shirt becomes a chafing distraction, but his doctor, however, seems pleasantly surprised upon examining him, and says it’s not often a male omega is capable of lactation. 

It’s a good thing, apparently, but Yuuri is horrified, and everything else the doctor tells him proceeds to go in through one ear and out of the other.

He should have brought Victor with him. Victor would have listened. He probably would have taken notes. Yuuri just sits there silently and wonders how much longer he’ll be able to recognise himself.

He’s halfway home before he changes his mind and goes to a nearby park instead. His brain kicks back into gear after shutting down temporarily at the clinic, but the self-destructive spiral it follows is as familiar as the waistband that bites into Yuuri’s belly. 

I want to see Victor, he thinks desperately.

No you don’t, the liar that is his anxiety replies.

He just doesn’t want Victor to see *him*, he finally convinces himself. Not when he’s like this.

He should call someone before he can descend any further into the pit of negativity his head is digging for him, and he must look as terrible as he feels because a little old lady passing by touches his shoulder in concern.

“You’re very pale, dear,” she says. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri chokes out. He even manages to remember his manners and say thank you when she gives him some candy, which he clutches tight in his right hand as though it’s some sort of talisman that wards off panic attacks.

It succeeds in getting him as far as Lilia’s house at any rate, and Yakov takes one look at his face before reaching for his coat.

“Victor didn’t do anything,” Yuuri says quickly. “I just got upset all on my own.”

Yakov is sceptical, but lets Yuuri inside anyway, raising his eyebrows at the way Yuuri ignores his cell phone when it rings. 

Victor calls again five minutes later. He keeps calling until Yuuri turns his phone off. Then he tries Yakov’s number, but Yuuri won’t let him answer either. He even tries Lilia’s landline, but Lilia’s not as soft on him as Yakov.

“Yes,” she says, paying no heed to the way Yuuri frantically shakes his head. “He’s here.” She hands the receiver over, and Yuuri is left with no choice but to accept the call. 

“Where have you been?” Victor shouts. He only ever raises his voice when Yuuri has done something to really scare him. “I’ve been worried *sick* about you!”

“I know,” Yuuri murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

“Stay where you are, okay? I’ll come and pick you up.”

Yuuri does panic then, and shouts back, “No!” Victor’s breath catches on the other end of the line, and the sense of shame that comes with it feels like a knife to the gut. Yuuri tries again, quieter this time. “I’m staying here for a while.”

“What are you talking about?” says Victor, understandably confused. “Yuuri, listen to me–”

“I don’t want to see you!” Yuuri garbles without thinking. Wait, that’s not what he meant, so he tries again. “Sorry. I’ll contact you some other time.”

And then he hangs up.

“That wasn’t very beautiful,” Lilia says calmly.

I can’t help it, Yuuri feels like saying. I’m hideous.

She lets him have the guest room regardless.

~~

“You need to eat more,” Yakov says repeatedly over the next few days. It makes Yuuri laugh, and Yakov look at him like he’s genuinely afraid that he’s going hysterical.

“You’re the first person who’s ever said that to me,” Yuuri explains. Yakov fails to see the funny side. “I’m fine. I’m just not hungry.”

He actually isn’t, which is another first. Normally he’d be eating his troubles away, but his appetite appears to have gone on vacation along with his capacity for rational thought.

Yakov keeps hovering awkwardly in the same “I’m very concerned but I also don’t know how to comfort someone when they’re in distress” manner that Victor tends to adopt when he’s trying to figure out how to cope with Yuuri’s mental fragility.

He brings Yuuri endless cups of tea instead for lack of anything else to do, apparently thinking that if he can’t keep him fed, then he can at least make sure he’s hydrated. Lilia tells him off for using her best chinaware, but still the cups continue being placed under Yuuri’s nose.

“I’m sorry,” he says, for what feels like the fiftieth time. “I’m not trying to make your life difficult on purpose.”

“Everybody makes my life difficult,” Yakov snorts. “One more person isn’t going to hurt.”

He tenses the way he always does when Yuuri seeks out affection from him, but he still tries to make an effort to hug him back.

“You’re going to be a wonderful grandpa,” Yuuri assures him.

(Yakov denies crying afterwards, but the snot stains left on Yuuri’s shoulder tell a different story.)

Lila is better at watching over him when she allows him private access to her dance studio. She doesn’t instruct him, just accompanies him, which is exactly what Minako used to do back in Hasetsu. It makes Yuuri’s heart ache something awful, and he misses her almost as much as he misses Victor, but he’s able to stop thinking at long last as he lets muscle memory take over instead.

Yurio acts as a mediator, tossing a bag of his grandfather’s katsudon-pirozhki into Yuuri’s lap by way of greeting.

“You really need to call Victor. He’s convinced you’re trying to get a divorce.”

“How on earth did he manage to reach that conclusion?” Yuuri asks in disbelief.

“I dunno, maybe because you’re holed up here instead of fucking *talking* to him.” Yurio makes a face. “Also, he says he’s going bald from stress. He measures his hairline at least fifteen times a day to see how much it’s receding. The rest of the time he spends googling stuff like ‘why doesn’t my husband love me anymore’ and ‘am I dying or am I just sad’.”

He ruffles Yuuri’s hair like he’s the kid here, and that makes Yuuri feel ashamed of himself because Yurio is still only a teenager and yet he’s got his life together while Yuuri’s seems to fall apart on a regular basis.

“What would Victor and I do without you?” he asks ruefully.

“You’d be pining yourselves away into an early grave because you’re both as useless as each other, that’s what. Now stop being a moron and explain this whole sorry situation.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Yuuri says, feeling as stubborn as he does ridiculous, although he’s starting to back down some at long last. “You’re not the one with the body of a prepubescent girl.”

He probably deserves the “how does someone like you even exist?” expression Yurio sends his way. He gets it a lot when he looks at Yuuri. “Were you asleep for my senior debut or something? Or were you craving Victor’s cock too much to actually notice that stupid Russian Fairy theme I had going on back then?” 

Yuuri blinks, unsure of what he’s trying to get at, so Yurio takes pity on him enough to elaborate.

“Do you even know how humiliating it is for an alpha to be dressed up like that? Or why I wanted to rip out JJ’s guts every time he’d say dumb shit like ‘ladies first’ or call me ‘Yuri-chan’? And don’t say Victor was doing the whole gender bender thing too when he was a kid,” he adds before Yuuri can open his mouth. “He’s not a real alpha. I don’t think he’s even a real human. They probably beamed him down from Mars and brainwashed Yakov into believing he’d been delivered by the stork.”

Yurio grimaces again, and tries to get back on track.

“Look, what I’m trying to say that it was shitty, and I hated everything, but I stuck with it, because you know what? It didn’t last forever. Plus, I got a gold medal out of it, so even though it sucked balls at the time, it was worth all the crap I’d been through in the end. Or something. It’ll get better. Besides, it’s not as though you’ve never been fat before, right? Victor is missing you way too much to care anyway.”

He didn’t have to end his pep talk on an insult, but it does the job. He also waves off Yuuri’s gratitude, as do Yakov and Lilia when he announces he’s going back home.

Victor thinks he’s hallucinating Yuuri at first, and he’s never moved so fast in his life once he figures out that Yuuri is actually real, and that he’s standing right in front of him, but then he stops and hangs back, uncertainty written all over his features, like he’s not sure whether Yuuri is willing to accept his embrace. 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate, throwing himself into Victor’s arms and holding on for dear life, all the while sobbing out “I’m sorry” and “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry too,” says Victor even though he has nothing to apologise for, and they just spend the next few minutes soaking each other in after what feels like an eternity apart. And then, once he’s managed to reassure himself that Yuuri isn’t leaving again anytime soon, he asks, “You’re not divorcing me, right?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri promises. They still haven’t let each other go yet. “I never would. I love you far too much.”

He says it again and again until Victor believes him, breathing out “I love you” in between kisses and cradling him closer, fingers gentle and careful as they comb through Victor’s hair. He’s not normally the groomer in their relationship, but he owes it to Victor to put this much effort into reaffirming their bond. 

“It’s been getting even thinner without you around,” Victor says. “I’m not sure if I’ll have any left by the time our baby arrives. Then they’ll probably reject me for being so bald.”

“You’re not going bald,” Yuuri soothes.

“Google says I’m dying,” Victor insists.

Yuuri pulls him close again, resting Victor’s head on his shoulder so he can mouth at his mating mark. It seems to calm him down, because he goes quiet for a while after that.

Yurio was right, Yuuri thinks. He’s an idiot. Victor has spent years building up his self-esteem. There’s no way he’d suddenly stop doing it now.

He’s still anxious and nervous, but he bares himself to Victor anyway that night, and cries when Victor tells him that he’s beautiful and perfect, just like always.

~~

Victor sends Yurio a text the next day thanking him profusely for everything he’s done.

 _WILL BUY YOU LOTS OF NICE THINGS AND A KITTEN FOR EVERY YEAR OF YOUR LIFE TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TROUBLE_ the message promises, followed with _BTW YUURI CAN COME NOW JUST FROM HAVING HIS NIPPLES STIMULATED. IT’S REALLY HOT_.

Yurio throws his phone at the window, and then stamps it into little tiny pieces for good measure.

“I thought he’d finally grown out of that,” Georgi laments.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to toss ideas for more fic my way over @ [Tumblr](http://needsmoretea.tumblr.com/). I am very excitable and talk lots so please say hi. <3


End file.
